halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: No Safe Haven (Orlando)
The Walking Dead: No Safe Haven was one of the haunted houses that took place at Halloween Horror Nights 23. It was located in the Parade Warehouse and was based off of Season 3 of The Walking Dead. History and Location On July 25th, 2013, Universal announced that another haunted house based on The Walking Dead TV show would be coming to that years event. The house would be based on season 3 of the show. The house would be located in a building called The Parade Warehouse. The Parade Warehouse was a very large warehouse built to hold the various parade floats used at Universal. After the Superstar Parade was added, Universal had to build a structure to put the excess floats under, as both a haunted house and all of the extra floats from the new parade could not fit in the warehouse. Yet again, another Walking Dead house would return the following year. This time, it would be based on season 4 of the show and would be the biggest house in the events history (at the time). It would be called The Walking Dead: The End of the Line. Description Walk in the footsteps of the survivors as Season 3 of AMC’s horror hit relentlessly attacks you from all sides. Stay alert—walkers could trap you anywhere along your journey from the town of Woodbury to the claustrophobic confines of the derelict prison. House Summary Guests enter the area near the fighting arena from the show where they encounter a "chained" walker on the left, and a "caged" walker who surprises guests by sneaking out. After entering the house, you encounter a walker with glasses who frequently snaps at the guests. Then they encounter another walker hiding behind a mattress. The next room is a replica of The Governor's office which includes aquariums full of severed walker heads. The scareactress in this room is Penny (The Governor's daughter) who is wearing a burlap sack over her head who sneaks up next to the aquariums. Upon reaching the Governor's crawlspace for Penny, guests must crouch down the crawlspace (disabled guests are able to bypass this sector) where Penny strikes on all sides. After reaching the end of the tunnel, guests end up going through Woodbury where someone is seen fending off a walker with an M4 rifle (which emits a sound and strobe effect to simulate gunfire), then the guests go through the prison's chainlink fence gates where both walkers and infected riot guards try to scare guests. After entering the prison, the guests go through a corridor which includes a fork in the path where they can choose their path where a walker awaits them on both the left and right side of the end. Upon reaching the end of the corridor, the guests go through a room where two walkers await in each side. After exiting the room, they encounter an inmate getting attacked by a walker on the way to the cellblock which seems calm until the sirens begin to go off and the inmate walkers try to scare guests until they reach the exit of the house on the other side of the cell block. Trivia *In the Woodbury section, there is a sign for "Carla's Flower Shop". This is a nod to Carla Young who worked at Universal Studios Florida from 1992 until she died of cancer in April of 2013. *There is a guest activated trigger in the room prior to the cell block entrance in which a phone is constantly ringing. If the phone's receiver is lifted up, a message will play. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:TV show houses Category:The Walking Dead Category:Parade Warehouse Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses